Episode: Infinite
by DEADHOG-Dead Account
Summary: (POSSIBLE SF SPOILERS AHEAD) A revised story of how Infinite joins the Eggman Empire, based solely off of the fourth issue of the comic that released in the weeks coming up to Sonic Forces. Oneshot/Single-chapter story.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"It was... a few months ago./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Everything changed when the Doctor came./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"I promised to free them. Free them all./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"But what's freedom worth if it's all gone?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"Clear as day./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I used to be what you'd call... a misfit. Someone who goes about life recklessly, looking to make money through any means nessecary. Just in it for the riches. But I wasn't alone- I had a group with me. Those who were worthy enough to call 'family'. Up in the canyons, we were a ragtag bunch of bounty hunters, incredible speed and assassination skills on our side through extensive training./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"For years, we'd been known as the 'Jackal Squad', and that name was feared across the lands, as we weren't just any simple raiders, no. When we came to raid, some would call it the 'darkest of days'. Others, the 'toughest of terrors'. And you'd be wise to listen to those that did. Taking whatever we could, we knew anything could turn over a profit, as we were selective with what we choose to take for our own. Items of importance, powerful machinery, you name it. Thorough with planning, our executions have almost always been flawless- Though, one run in with an individual left me... scarred. A battle scar to remind me of what had happened./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I wouldn't have become the one I am without him on that fateful day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Though we hit bigger and smaller spots, there was one place we had sought after for a long time- Eggman's Base. It'd taken rigourous planning, scouting the area out numerous times and even trying to piece things together, trying to figure out what defenses we'd be up against. And before long, it was time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Zooming right out there at the height of noon, we were prepared. In my hand was the sword, primarily meant for slicing through the countless waves of enemies we'd face- The Forever Edge. I had named it myself after having one of my trusted friends carve it out for me, known to have been the 'sharpest of blades', according to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It didn't take long for all of us to get through what looked like droves of dead weight, making it through those doors these... pawns had come out of. As we finally got inside, it was here we started to aim for the most valuable points; for Eggtech would definitely turn over an amazing profit for us. We split up, as we ran off in different directions in this labyrinth, just looking for something of interest. But I never saw any of them again afterwards./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I had gotten caught up with what looked like a much stronger robot unit than what we had faced before, proving to be quite the match. It was... blue. Metallic and spiky, in a way. Looked familiar, and the bout was indeed intense... But I lost it, for I'd finally succumbed to the fatigue of my body, screaming from how long I'd been fighting against this robotic... hedgehog. And it didn't help I was being thrown against walls, resulting in an unconscious state of my wellbeing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Waking up, I found myself... restricted. In a prison cell as I could hear my family through the walls, finding it hard to accept the failure of our mission. Until... he came. A portly, fat-looking man who seemed at least three feet taller than any of us. Goggles, glasses and an extensive bushy moustache adorned his facial features, with some red and black uniform on his figure, standing right outside my cell./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I've seen what you've done to Metal Sonic, and I must admit: You put him through quite the endurance round!" He told me, adding a laugh that seemed ominous. Rushing to where he was, I struck the glass or whatever field was protecting him, my anger tensed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This was the Doctor. The 'Good Doctor', he claimed to call himself./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh, spare your effort to fight me, you won't get anywhere. Besides, I need some help... but I don't have the test subject to try it out on! So I was hoping that..." He lingered on this sentence, expecting me to finish.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We strike a deal." I dragged it out of me with regret, as I could hear my squad pleading and reasoning about how this is a bad thing./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That's correct! So you catch on fast as well as fight fast... Come with me, and we'll discuss what the testing is." He was about to walk away to open up the doors, sliding right open. This was my chance. Blasting right out as fast as I could, I shot right up to him, but something was... wrong. It was as if he was an illusion, I'd gone right through him as I slide on my heels, facing him with a snarl on the deck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Figured a jackal like you would have answered with retaliation rather than reasoning." Snapping his fingers, I felt something clip my hands together, like a pair of cuffs restricting me./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I suddenly then felt myself get propped up, being forced on my feet as I started to follow where this... illusion of Eggman was going, as he lead me off to some sort of dark room... Filled with capsules of cubes, these weird rubies... until he brought me to it: The Phantom Ruby Prototype. "What you're looking at is a freedom to join me on the Eggman Empire! Something that will give you immense power to destroy something that has always gotten in the way of my world domination. This is a one-way ticket to a promised land! Filled with whatever desires you might want!" He was making a very conving speech, one that people would definitely regret at this point./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""And what if I refuse?" I spoke up, snorting./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Well, I can't guarantee any promises, but... You'll be the first of many permanent guests in my holding cells, doing menial work for the rest of your natural lives!" He laughed again, but this sounded much more sincere./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Listen, doctor- If you are to promise me whatever I ask in this promised land... I want my team to roam free of any charges when this is over." I bargain, hoping this deal would work out the way I would want it to. "Of course, of course! Nothing is saying they can't share in your glory!" He promised, but I was soon to regret that wish... Because before long, I was knocked out again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I don't know what happened in the time I was out, or what Eggman and his lackeys did to me, but I felt... strangely stronger than I had done before, but tired for some reason. I tried to move my body, but it seemed I was hooked onto wires... It was here I opened my eyes, vision slightly hindered with something on my face. Though, I could see my vitals on a screen- stable, with some sort of triangular object on my chest. I could feel something... resonating. Deep and like a second heartbeat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As I was trying to figure out just what this power was, the doctor returned, with a grin on his face. "It seems the project has worked out well!" He seemed to be talking to me, as I glared at him through this restricting mask./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Soon enough, we'll make our move on the plan." He added, as I wondered what he was talking about. "Why not test what you can do, right now?" With that, I looked at him, my hands slowly dragging to this... 'Phantom Ruby' on my chest. Clutching it, I don't know how I triggered it- but I had created some sort of temporal field. It was here./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was here that marked the start./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"It was here that everything changed when he came. I promised to free them... I promised to free them all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"emBut what's freedom worth... if it's all gone?/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration-line: underline;"EPISODE INFINITE./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"(A/N: Hey, guys! I decided to try my hand at a oneshot after many years of silence, having been inspired by Sonic Forces. I don't even have the game yet, but if you've read the 4 comic issues that released in the weeks to it, Infinite's origin story was... kind of condensed to the point where nothing made sense. So, taking it upon myself, I decided to extend on what the story could have been! Please feel free to leave a review with thoughts, or favourite this for your own enjoyment!)/span/p 


End file.
